Rants and loopholes
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: A fan-girl's rant. Things that don't make sense, and things that are unfair. Justin-centric. No pairings. Completely in canon-verse. This will be two parts.
1. Poor, poor Justin

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp. **

* * *

><p><em>Part 1: Poor, poor Justin<em>

Sometimes he feels bad for himself, because, obviously, no one else does. He has such bad luck, and everyone is so partial towards him! Let's start with his family. He's the first born, yet, he's the last person his parents would pay attention to. It's always Alex and her pranks, and Max and his stupidity. He's always left to take care of himself.

He can begin his list of complaints from the very beginning. His parents don't remember the room that he was born in. How is that even possible? They don't even care when he goes to find that out! They are more interested about the cab that _Alex _was born in not retiring. He's always the least priority.

And it's not just his parents; his whole life has been unfair to him. Take his love life for example. He had just one girlfriend, just one girl that he loved so much, and his Juliet was taken away from him too. Not once, but twice. And the second time, because of Mason, _Alex's boyfriend_. And what happens after that? Alex gets back her "one true love". He doesn't. Why? Because life is partial to him all the time, he isn't allowed anything good.

History repeats itself with Rosie. This time, he should blame himself; he was the one who let her go because "the world needs one more angel". Like there weren't enough already! But really, he did the right thing. It's just his bad luck.

Even when they have the Wizard Competition, Alex, who knows just enough spells to crack a few jokes about magic, defeats him, a level five wizard who was about to master 5000 spells and move on to Independent Studies. Lesson of the story? Study less kids, less is more, less will do. Yeah, sure.

What could be worse? Umm, getting kicked out of the wizard competition just because he was _tricked _to give out the truth about magic? Alex was the one who _voluntarily _decided to tell _the whole world _about magic, and yet, they are both demoted to level one. So why did he save Wiztech from the Plastic ball infestations? Why did he patrol the Comicon? Was his good behavior and record as a good student of no use then?

It gets even worse when he gets his own wizard class. Alex enters it, against his will. He's the teacher, but he doesn't have a say about whom he doesn't want in his _own _class! Now what kind of justice is that?

Even when it comes to his academics and career, he has back luck. He could have easily gotten into good old Clementine College with recommendation from Mr. Laritate. But nope, Alex _had to _star in his "Tinker bell" play for her own selfish reasons, and she had to wreck it for him. That's one great opportunity gone. And that's one more instance of Alex coming before him.

Even when it comes to friendship, he's had his fair share of bad luck. Sure, Zeke's his best friend and always will be, but _Alex _just had to mess with magic and Zeke. She just _had to _create a situation where he was forced to tell Zeke. Well, he would have told Zeke some day anyway, he just wished that Alex wasn't involved in his decision for a change. But nope, no such luck.

If this was a sitcom, he could have blamed the writers for this. Heck, he could have even landed up for a favorite sidekick nomination at the KCAs, since he would have constantly been over-shadowed by Alex, the designated hero, the star of the show. And considering his luck, he would have lost even that award!

So really, poor, poor Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: am I seriously the only one who thinks wowp is super-unfair to Justin? I would honestly never understand why they brought Mason back but not Juliet. **_And I'm sorry my dear KCA, but David Henrie is NOT a sidekick! _**Anyways, I just wanted to make my point, this isn't even a proper fic, but feedbacks are still appreciated. :D**


	2. Some alternate universe

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2: Some alternate Universe?<em>

So here's this thing. Three things actually. Three things are not making sense to him. Nothing is going the way Future Harper predicted it would!

To begin with, Max did not reveal magic to the world. _He_ is the one who cracked under pressure, and _Alex_ is the one who had the brilliant idea of confessing to the media. Either way, it was just a test that they both failed. Magic wasn't really revealed to the world. Which makes him wonder, what happened to Future Harper's words then? Does this mean she was wrong? Or is Max going to reveal magic to the world at some later point of time? All he can do is wait and watch.

Then there's this stupid thought that's been bugging him. Future Harper had _his _face on her plates. Future Harper still called him "hot". But present Harper is dating Zeke! Present Harper is over him! So does this mean Zeke and Harper will break up at some point of time (show) and life (the writers) will force Harper on him? Eeks. After four years (seasons) of ignoring her, the thought is incredibly scary. And creepy?

Last but not the least, there's the Mason part. Future Harper said Alex broke up with Mason. But Alex is still dating Mason (destroying jalex)! Well, they did break up twice, but they are dating again. So what happened?

He tries looking for answers and explanations. He can only think of one that befits the situation: future Harper was from another future, from some kind of alternate universe maybe?

(And _then_ there's the fourth thing. Future Harper told them that she's not allowed to talk about the Future with them and hence help alter it. So how exactly is she allowed to write about it in the books and reveal it to only the whole wide world including them?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the questions are mine; the alternate future idea was Baku Babe's. But seriously, hello, this is more serious than Zack becoming Zeke. Loopholes much? :P wowp is usually so good with continuity, but this one episode. Just doesn't make sense to me. **


End file.
